Title too long for this box, read Description
by DashieXSoarin
Summary: Full title: Thundering Down the History of Equestria, A Theory, Magically Modified, and The Magical Story of the Seventh Element. I have begun revising the story Thunderstruck, my previous work on My Little Pony. Using the compiled suggestions and thoughts, I have comprised this chapter, which is believed to be far better than the original. Thanks for the continued support, guys :)
1. Chapter 1

Thundering Down the History of Equestria, A Theory, Magically Modified, and The Magical Story of the Seventh Element

A My Little Pony Original Story

By:

Shadow Knight

(Notice: If you do not appreciate My Little Pony, do not read. If you do not watch the show Doctor Who, you may not understand some of the references. But I will make this occur as rarely as possible. If you hate the idea of shipping and any elements involved with it, do not read. If you are opposed to fights, bloody and brutal, as well as graphic content, do not read. If you hate cursing in any fashion, though I will make it as rare as I can, please read at your own risk. But, if you are a Brony, if you are a Whovian, if you do like fight scenes, can appreciate shipping, and if you can deal with a small amount of cursing, I encourage you to continue, for I have spent a large amount of time working to make this story as enjoyable as possible. Please, enjoy my work, and take a minute or two to tell me what you think.)

_This Picnic will soon depart_

_Real life I'm sad to see you go_

_I'll miss you with all my heart_

_But I'd rather be_

_alone_

_'Cuz I couldn't live without_

_Sunsets that dazzle into dusk_

_So I'll drag the anger up_

_Now rest assured, 'cuz_

_Dreams don't turn to dust!_

_-Dreams Don't Turn To Dust, By Owl City_

Chapter 1: Shocking, Isn't It?

I'd always believed that the impossible could be possible. I'd always believed that there were aliens out there, or some weird deformed creatures lying at the bottom of the oceans waiting to come up. I'd always believed that the government would decide to lower taxes. I'd always _believed. _But that's where it stopped. Belief. Nothing more, nothing less.

Belief doesn't imply truth, but it can certainly lead to it. At one point, I believed I could take apart a fully operational computer and rebuild it again, flawless. I _believed. _Of course, I was wrong, as the computer had somehow short-circuited and I was unable to fix it. Now it sits gathering dust until I decide to try again. Rather, _if _I get to try again. It was during this period of time that something extraordinary happened.

But let me make a short history explaining who I am, or, was.

I'm Curtis. I would tell you exactly who I am, but that part of me doesn't exist anymore. So my old first name is all you'll get. I lived in Southern California, in a nice part of town. Actually, it wasn't particularly nice to my eyes. I always saw how it could be improved, and it wouldn't even be all that difficult. I lived in the only two-level house on the street, up to four blocks in either direction. My father was a fantastic carpenter, and had remodeled the house. It was a fun place, usually. It was recently, however, where my family began to find me an odd sort of character. I met a few people, who got me interested into a few strange things. Of course, they weren't strange at all to me. I was introduced to Doctor Who, which I instantly fell in love with. I actually believe that nothing better could ever be produced on television. Some time later, I met a fine young man, who introduced me to the Brony fandom. At first, like the typical story, I resented the idea. But I slowly adopted the ideas of what it could be like. During this time, I hated cartoons. Never watched them, thought them immature. Sure, every once in a while something oddly intriguing would show up and I'd join my sisters in watching it, but really, the only animated things that I watched at that time were known as Anime. Another fantastic friend introduced me to that, which I instantly adopted as an adult version of cartoons. Being fifteen years old at the time, I was particularly obsessed with it. Eventually the obsession died down and I was just another fan.

But back to my Brony friend. I saw his shirts, talked to him about the show, tried to understand what it was all about, why it was becoming popular. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Interesting title. I watched a few episodes and decided over a period of ten minutes that I wanted to join this fandom and be a part of the group. As it turned out, multiple friends of mine actually watched the show, but had yet to tell me such.

My friend and I got along fine, he started up the United Bronies club at our High School, and I officially grew into the show. This was last summer. It's been approximately a year since I became a Brony. I did the usual thing, I discovered shipping, I read the fan-written stories, I watched the fan-made animations, and dreamed of meeting all the famous Bronies out there.

So now let's go to the present. You know a little bit about me. Now I'll tell you my story.

I was enjoying some quiet time, listening to fan-made pony music, and the urge came upon me to once again tinker with the computer that I had taken apart several weeks before. I pulled out the screwdrivers, the pocketknife, the box of pieces, and started messing with it again. I pulled out the small metal box, the power supply, from the rest of the equipment. I had yet to open this particular piece.

On the outside was a bright yellow sticker.

WARNING: DANGEROUS VOLTAGES INSIDE, DO NOT OPEN.

Beside that was a small image of an electrical shock, whatever that looks like. Either way, I was a daredevil, so I removed the three screws holding the cover in place. Slowly, very slowly, I slid the metal sheet off and looked inside. I carefully lifted up the fan box, and unplugged it from the rest, and set it aside. Now, underneath that, was an array of copper wires and little metal bits that I can't even begin to describe, much less understand. Colorful wires jumped from one place to the next, holding things down, running power to the battery and to the rest of the computer, had it been working. But, taken apart, computers generally don't work. Generally.

What I was unaware of was the fact that, even if the computer has been off and not in use for months, some pieces still hold an electric charge. Like a fool, I didn't look up the information on the internet, or consult a few of my amazingly smart friends.

I managed to remove a few wires, a bright green one first, then a blue one. Then a black wire, which ran from the inside to the outside and to the rest of the computer. After I pulled that one out though, I was presented with a small bit of metal. It seemed stuck, but of course, I didn't see the tiny screw that was holding it down. I pulled a bit, and it didn't come loose. I pulled harder, being as careful as I could, but still unable to pry it loose, and _still _not noticing the tiny screw. Finally, I performed the biggest mistake of my life.

I placed a flat-head screwdriver underneath one side, in an attempt to pry it up. The metal started to bend, so I thought eventually I could just break it out and remove the security later. But, suddenly, my hand slipped. The screwdriver jerked, and collided with a copper wire, which, little did I know, had held an electric charge all these months. Like an idiot, again, I was holding the metal part of the screwdriver.

When the tool hit the copper, a little tiny spark appeared, and then the most wrenching shock I had ever felt jolted through me, my vision turned black, and I felt nothing more.


	2. Notice of Transfer

Notice:

Thank you all for reading what I have written. What is here, will remain here. I will continue the story, however, and will be posting it on FIMfiction. Somewhere on my profile I will place a link to the story, and I hope you will all continue to read it there. I believe I can get more feedback if I go to a site that deals with Bronies directly and does not include other fandoms, like this site. With more people reading it, I can get more feedback, hopefully positive.

Thanks guys.


End file.
